A sealing profile conventionally used for sealing a gap between a roof window or sliding roof and a roof frame surrounding the roof window or sliding roof includes a first profile section of a relatively hard material and a second profile section of a softer elastomer material. The first profile section functions as a substrate, which is glued to the edge of the roof frame. The second profile section is provided in order to seal in contact with other components of the roof following the installation. In order to obtain a satisfactory sealing effect and an attractive appearance also in the location of the roof frame. The two ends of the sealing profiles lie opposite one another, the ends should preferably include flat cut edges. Producing such flat cut edges proves to be difficult in practice because of the irregular cross-sectional shape and the different resilience of the two profile sections.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a sealing profile which can be reliably cut with a flat cut edge.